


Вкус Меда

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, M/M, Ratings: R, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика, в котором Брэдли без предисловий врывается к Колину в дом, устраивает кавардак у него в гостиной и ест хлопья с его живота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус Меда

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of A Taste Of Honey by schmoooop.  
> Ссылки на оригинал нет, потому что автор удалил текст из Сети.  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Переведено на [Arthur/Merlin Secret Santa Challenge](http://www.diary.ru/~arthurxmerlin/?tag=1706336).  
> Бета переводчика: Ле Снег  
> Описанные в фике события — вымысел чистой воды.

Он уехал. Всегда заметно, когда Брэдли уезжает. В основном, это мелочи. В квартире снова тихо, и телевизор в гостиной выключен. В душе никто не поет, а по кухне никто не шастает, не открывает ящики и не варит себе кофе, жалуясь, что в холодильнике нет нормальной еды.  
       Брэдли очень шумный. Его смех разносится по квартире, заполняя все: места, где Колин не стал ставить мебель; пустые комнаты, загроможденные коробками со старой одеждой, пластинками и свитерами, которые мама вязала ему с 1997 года — все это было свалено в кучу у стены и лежало нетронутое, собирая пыль. Колин постоянно говорит себе, что скоро все разберет, но каждый раз, когда он готов это сделать, его одолевает лень. Все три с половиной месяца отпуска он либо читает, либо навещает родных в Арме. И никак не найти время на то, чтобы купить мебель и разобрать этот бардак. Зато, как ни удивительно в этом признаваться, когда звонит Брэдли и говорит, что скоро заглянет, он тут же все бросает и достает бутылку «Аякса»*.  
       Колин хранит коробки из дома под кроватью, подальше от любопытных глаз. В них много такого, что стыдно показать: к примеру, старые фотографии и письма от родителей, и не хочется, чтобы Брэдли их нашел — тот наверняка только посмеется. Он всегда смеется, даже над мелочами: над ушами Колина и его любимой музыкой, над родинкой странной формы у него на спине — Брэдли утверждает, что она выглядит совсем как сапог, как Италия на карте.  
       Но Брэдли не был бы собой, если бы не нашел коробки однажды утром сразу после секса. И хотя Колин скорее умрет, чем в этом признается, больше всего он любит, когда они делают это утром, что случается не так уж редко, когда Брэдли рядом. Они не трахаются весь день, но и не встают с постели, только если пожевать чего-нибудь, или сходить в душ, или в туалет, или позвонить из гостиной, или принести друг другу стакан фруктового сока из холодильника.   
       Простыни сбились у Колина в ногах, и он тихо дремлет, то и дело просыпаясь, когда Брэдли больно щипает его за бедро, чтобы разбудить окончательно. От острой боли Колин вскакивает и, не раздумывая, пинает Брэдли, и тот платит ему той же монетой, опрокидывая на спину.  
       Колин пинает его еще раз, уже не в полную силу, и внезапно они сплетаются в клубок из рук и ног, мелькающих в воздухе, и катаются по полу, толкаясь и пытаясь взять вверх, ржут как идиоты, ругаются, шипят, пока в конце концов Брэдли, тоже голый, не просовывает руки под бедра Колина и не тянет его колени вверх. И после они трахаются. Они трахаются, после того, как Брэдли вставляет внутрь смоченный слюной палец.  
       Он двигает им немного, и Колин резко дергается от неожиданности, закрыв глаза, откидывает голову назад, разводит колени в стороны и опирается на локти. Немного погодя к первому пальцу добавляется другой, более влажный, и Брэдли целует Колина, слегка прикусывая кожу зубами и опускаясь все ниже и ниже, целует живот и внутреннюю сторону бедра, и наконец добирается до члена.  
       — У меня такое чувство, что единственное наше развлечение — это секс.  
       — Он сжигает калории, — откликается Брэдли. — Ты что, жалуешься?  
       — На то, что сжигаются калории? — усмехается Колин. Он приподнимает голову и шире раздвигает ноги, чтобы дать Брэдли больше места. Тот кладет подбородок ему на бедро, и щетина натирает кожу, как песок, каждый раз, когда он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Брэдли целует местечко под своими губами, облизывает выступающую косточку.  
       — Ешь-ка ты побольше, — в конце концов говорит Брэдли. Он проводит рукой по бедру Колина, растирая кожу кончиками пальцев.  
       — А ты — поменьше, — парирует Колин. Он смеется, когда Брэдли тычется носом в складку бедра. В этом жесте столько нежности, столько тепла, даже в том, как Брэдли царапает ногтями его ноги, что сжимается сердце.  
       Брэдли тихо отвечает: «Я не толстый» и опускается на Колина, закидывая его ноги себе на бедра.  
       — А вот ты кожа да кости. — Он целует сосок Колина, прихватывая его зубами. — Видишь.  
       Колин втягивает в себя воздух, когда Брэдли проводит ладонями по груди и выпирающим ребрам.   
       — Ешь-ка ты и правда побольше, — уговаривает он, недовольно кривя рот.  
       — Хорошо, — обещает Колин. Он крепче обхватывает Брэдли ногами, скрещивая их у него на пояснице, — так мы будет трахаться или как?  
       Брэдли ухмыляется.  
       — Ты знаешь ответ.  
       — Знаю, — отвечает Колин, обнимает Брэдли за плечи и тянет вниз, — правда, знаю, — он улыбается.  
       Брэдли находит коробки пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Колин еще не отошел от пьянящего удовольствия, царапая следы, которые Брэдли оставил на его теле — отметины, прямо на глазах превращающиеся в фиолетовые засосы.  
       — У тебя под кроватью коробки. Это ты их туда положил?  
       — Гм? — пожимает плечами Колин. Он чешет живот и вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, на что показывает Брэдли. — Ах, это. Не обращай внимания. Они из дома. Мама прислала их... ты что делаешь?  
       Брэдли уже роется в первой коробке — в той, где лежат свитера Колина.  
       Дело в том, что Брэдли вечно все трогает в его квартире. Он постоянно утаскивает вещи с полок и возвращает их на место покосившимися, или помятыми от небрежного обращения, или с отломанными краями. Книги Колина, его коллекцию виниловых пластинок, DVD и старые фигурки разных героев — Брэдли берет их, критически рассматривает, говорит что-нибудь обидное, вроде того, что у Колина совсем нет вкуса, и кладет обратно, но не туда, где они лежали раньше.  
       Иногда Колин валяется на диване и смотрит, как Брэдли превращает его гостиную в хаос. С коробками, однако, все по-другому: Брэдли усаживает его на пол, и они вместе разбирают очень стыдные, по мнению Колина, предметы, которые напоминают ему о детстве, например, футболки с уродливыми рисунками, а еще снимок, где ему четыре, и он танцует голышом в гостиной родителей. Колин не понимает, почему Брэдли так завораживают эти вещи — его вещи, но то, что Брэдли так им интересуется, живет его жизнью и никак не может от этого удержаться — от этого все внутри переворачивается.  
       Брэдли часто к нему приезжает, каждые две-три недели, хотя поездка — удовольствие не из дешевых. Поначалу Колина это удивляло — ведь они не встречались, так сказать, официально, но как-то так вышло, что Брэдли заполнил собой все, хотел проводить с ним больше времени, звонил, отправлял смс-ки, звал поехать куда-нибудь вместе, все равно куда, в Нью-Йорк или в какой-нибудь город тут, в Англии. Несколько ночей дуракаваляния в нетрезвом виде, и все, десять месяцев спустя Брэдли пьет молоко из пакета у Колина на кухне, и на нем его банный халат.  
       Иногда Брэдли остается на выходные, иногда — на всю неделю. Кто знает, может быть, он вообще не хочет уезжать и планирует вселиться в квартиру Колина и жить в ней до тех пор, пока весной не начнутся съемки. Не то чтобы Колин возражал. Эта перемена ему по душе.  
       Когда Брэдли рядом, всегда так шумно и столько всего нужно сделать, руки Колина постоянно заняты. Он одиночка по натуре. Колин ничего не имеет против компании, но ему нравится жить одному, быть полновластным хозяином своего времени и пространства, делать, что хочется и когда хочется.  
       Но когда он с Брэдли, все случается неожиданно. Случайно и незапланированно, под влиянием момента. Они смотрят старые фильмы в три утра, трахаются в душе, завтракают в полдень или отправляются на прогулку глубокой ночью, когда весь город спит, идут, соприкасаясь плечами и руками. Все это довольно мило, думает Колин, может, когда-нибудь он даже привыкнет.  
       Вот почему, когда Брэдли уезжает, в воздухе витает ощущение, словно чего-то недостает. Это не тоска и не грусть, он не знает точно, как назвать это чувство.  
       Время от времени Колин спит на диване. И когда однажды ночью не может уснуть, берет сотовый со столика и отправляет Брэдли смс-ку. Спрашивает, чем тот занимается, и снова пытается заснуть, но тут сотовый у него на груди начинает вибрировать. «Собираюсь кое-кого напугать», — отвечает Брэдли.  
       Колин усмехается. Переворачивается на живот и кладет подбородок на руки. Немного погодя он отсылает Брэдли еще одну смс-ку: «Ну и хобби у тебя». Затем Колин кладет сотовый на место и ложится на спину. Закрывает глаза. Секунду спустя он хмурится, снова их открывая. Так странно, что Брэдли нет рядом. Тишина прямо давит на мозги.  
       Колин садится и снова берет в руки сотовый. От Брэдли ни слова даже спустя пять минут. Проходит еще пять минут, а ответа все нет. Колин уже собирается отправить новую смс-ку, когда что-то большое и тяжелое набрасывается на него из-за дивана, пришпиливая к полу.  
       — Черт... черт.  
       Сердце бьется где-то в горле, и он яростно пинается. Вдруг Колина с силой переворачивают на живот, и кто-то гораздо тяжелее, чем он, устраивается у него на спине, оглаживая большими руками бедра.  
       — Ты такой нервный.  
       Его целуют в спину, и он дрожит всем телом.  
       — Это ты.  
       Дыхание Колина выравнивается. Он прижимается щекой к полу. Закрывает глаза, снова их открывает и смеется.  
       — Я думал, ты ушел три часа назад.  
       — Я был в душе, Колин.  
       — Но было так тихо, — откликается тот, — я думал, ты ушел. Ты же не умеешь вести себя тихо.  
       Брэдли снова переворачивает его на спину. Задирает майку Колина и теребит торчащую нитку.  
       — Я выжидал.  
       Колин усмехается.  
       — Правда, что ли? А я уж было подумал, что ко мне забрался вор.  
       — Никто не собирается тебя насиловать, Колин, — отвечает Брэдли, закатив глаза, — или красть твою мебель. Да у тебя и красть-то нечего.  
       — А как же моя честь? — откликается Колин, игриво приподнимая бедра. — У меня же есть честь.  
       Брэдли щелкает его по уху, но не слишком сильно. Он опускается вниз, опираясь на локти, прижимается носом к щеке Колина и очень нежно проводит им по коже, отчего Колин фыркает от смеха.  
       — Поверь, никого не интересует твоя честь. Если она у тебя вообще есть.  
       — Эй, — смеется Колин, шлепая Брэдли по спине.  
       — Но если бы мне, предположим, этого хотелось, — вкрадчиво говорит Брэдли, поднимая брови, — я бы поставил тебя на колени и хорошенько отодрал, и тебе бы так понравилось, что изнасилованием это было бы трудно назвать.  
       Он подмигивает Колину, и тот краснеет, но все равно смеется.  
       — Как скажешь, — машет он рукой.  
       — Ты же знаешь, тебе всегда мало, — откликается Брэдли, показывая на себя, и у него на лице снова это самодовольное выражение, от которого хочется иногда его стукнуть. Но прямо сейчас Колин просто откидывает голову назад, закатив глаза.  
       — Ну и самомнение у тебя.  
       — Но ты же лежишь сейчас подо мной и притом добровольно.  
       — Ну и что, — смеется Колин, — я бы тебя столкнул, если б мог, но ты такой огромный.  
       — Никакой я не «огромный», — протестует Брэдли, откатываясь в сторону, — я хорошо сложен. Не всем же быть тощими вегетарианцами, как ты, Колин.  
       — Я не тощий, — возражает тот.  
       — Ладно, ладно, — кивает Брэдли, — конечно, нет.  
       Колин снова шлепает его по спине. Брэдли делает в отместку то же самое, и зажимает его между ног.  
       — Больно же, ты, задница! — пинает его Колин. Он хохочет, когда Брэдли, как маленький, показывает ему язык, и пинает его еще раз, и еще. Брэдли опрокидывает его на спину и катается с ним по полу, задыхаясь от смеха, пока им обоим не надоедает.  
       Позже Колин ложится набок. Брэдли опирается на ладони и смотрит, как он берет книгу со столика и открывает ее на первой попавшейся странице.  
       — А теперь ты продекламируешь стихи, чтобы выразить свою ко мне любовь?  
       Колин откладывает книгу в сторону и усмехается.  
       — А как же. Я так тебя люблю, что купил эти стихи Неруды специально, чтобы читать тебе вслух.  
       — Я так и знал, — отвечает Брэдли, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться, — в конце концов, передо мной мало кто может устоять. Я же чертовски неотразим.  
       — Знаю, — отвечает Колин, и он в самом деле так думает. Видимо, это отражается у него на лице, потому что мгновенье спустя Брэдли нежно треплет его за ухо и говорит: «Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, приятель», и Колин удивленно моргает:  
       — Гм, спасибо. Спасибо, наверное.  
       Они лежат на полу еще несколько минут, потом Брэдли встает и, не мешкая, отправляется на кухню. Он возвращается с тарелкой медовых хлопьев и снова садится на пол, подогнув под себя ноги.  
       — Перевернись, — велит он Колину, подталкивая его ногой, — ну давай, хочу есть хлопья с твоего живота.  
       — У тебя правда очень странные хобби, — замечает Колин, но все равно переворачивается на спину и опирается на локти. Он смотрит, как Брэдли ловко рассыпает хлопья по животу ровной дорожкой до самой груди, и с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, когда Брэдли царапает ногтями низ живота и обводит изгиб бедра.  
       Голубые глаза Брэдли темнеют, и в них горят озорные искорки, когда он проводит ладонями вверх-вниз по ногам Колина и наконец наклоняется к животу.  
       — Ммм, завтрак, — облизывается он, прикрыв глаза. И вдруг начинает хихикать, правда ему тут же удается вернуть лицу сосредоточенное выражение.  
       Он потирает руки и снова опускает голову. Осторожно прихватывает зубами хлопья, следя за тем, чтобы не коснуться живота языком, но Колину все равно щекотно, он заливается смехом, и думает: да, он совершенно точно сможет к этому привыкнуть.

        _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> * «Аякс» — универсальное моющее средство.


End file.
